sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Ever-After Mode
is a special transformation the Angels gain in the fairy tale arc of Guardian Angels Of The Sky, the first season of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. It was first seen in episode 31 where Guardian Angel Millennia transformed into her Cinderella Mode. Though being officially called Ever-After Mode, it is also known as . Ever-After Modes Cinderella Mode Guardian Angel Millennia's Cinderella Mode first appeared in episode 31 of the first season. In that episode, Amashiro Kiyomi was sucked into the story of Cinderella and had to find her way out of the corrupted story before the clock strikes midnight. When gaining back her ability to transform, her angelic powers fuse with the powers of the story and transform her into . Millennia's hair stays opened instead of getting styled in twin tails. A part of her hair is braided back and is held by a golden heart. Her dress hardly changes. Only her armors are replaced by poofy, white colored arm garters with cyan blue trims. The blue gloves she wears are replaced by white gloves that even cover her fingers, and her overskirt is slightly longer than usual. Rapunzel Mode Guardian Angel Ampere's Rapunzel Mode first appeared in episode 32, where she Yuuki Ririan was sucked into the cursed fairy tale of Rapunzel. Being trapped inside a high tower, Ririan has to find her way out of her prison. Since the legendary prince never arrived to save her, Ririan thought up her own strategy to reach freedom. Being willing to give up what's precious to her, Ririan was granted to transform into . Ampere’s hair grows longer, similar to Rapunzel’s hair length. Her hair is tied into a triple ponytail, hold by two orange hair bands. Ampere wears an bright yellow dress with a deep orange top and an orange-red over skirt. A pale yellow belt is tied around her hips. Unlike her normal form, her Color Commune is not shown. She wears pale yellow knee-high boots with orange trims. Princess Kaguya Mode Guardian Angel Sicilia's Princess Kaguya Mode was first shown in episode 33, where Aoba Sapphie was forced to face multiple Japanese harnesses before being able to return. Being turned into the mythical princess Kagyua, Sapphie had to fight through the way to reach the moon. However, instead of retunring to the moon on an instant, Sapphie stayed and protected the bamboo cutter couple from those who desired to destroy their lives. Then, her angelic powers fused with the powers of the blue moon and she transformed into . Sicilia's hair is tied into a low pony tail, hold by a blue band. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. The top of her outfit changes and slightly resembles a kimono with a wave pattern. The diamond and the blue cape, as well as her protectors disappear in this form. A big blue bow is attached at her back, probably tying the band of the kimono together. Alice Mode Guardian Angel Clover's Alice Mode was first shown in episode 34. After being sucked inside the mythical world of Wonderland, Minotori Ema, who has become Alice for this journey, has to wander through all of Wonderland just to find out that all of her friends were turned into characters of the fairy tale as well. After having found her way to the royal castle of Wonderland - which is the only path that would lead Alice back home -, Alice has to face the last burden. At the end of her adventure, Ema becomes and she and her friends can finally awaken from this strange dream. Instead of the vest and the scarf, Guardian Angel Clover wears a white blouse with puffy sleeves underneath a cyan blue dress. A bow is attached to the trims of the blouse at the height of her chest, as well as at the trims of the sleeves. In addition, her armor plates are replaced with a white colored apron with frilly trims. A green colored heart (♥) and a black colored diamond (♦) are shown at the apron. The skirt she's wearing also appears to be a lot puffier than it usually would be. Adding to her clover-shaped earrings, Guardian Angel Clover wears a big, green colored bow in her hair, which keeps a small part of her hair tied back to a ponytail. Clover wears black bands around her wirsts that are tied to a small bow at the back of her hands. The bots look identical with the ones she normally wears. Little Mermaid Mode Guardian Angel Aurorae's Little Mermaid Mode first appeared in episode 35. After having found a small, orange colored pearl, Tachibana Amber realizes that her voice has disappeared. And what's even worse, she was turned into a mermaid at the same time. Being unable to move, Amber decides to leave the earth's grounds for a while and dives into the ocean close to Hisakata. Underwater, she soon finds out that the pearl she carries is a cursed pearl sent to turn her into the little Mermaid. With this new intel, Amber looks for the one that has put the curse on her and becomes , without having said a single word the whole day. Aurorae's hair grows longer, turns orange and is tied into a low pony tail, that is hold by a yellow shell. She wears a midriff bearing orange outfit. The skirt has two different layers. The first is yellow, while the second is orange. Over her skirt, she wears a sparkling grey-greenish cloth which looks like a mermaid's tail. The cloth is held by some pears. Her boots are knee-length. Riding Hood Mode Guardian Angel Chimaira's Riding Hood Mode was seen for a very short time in episode 36. After being sucked into the fairy tale of the Red Riding Hood, Akabayashi Rubi enters the big forest close to the house she woke up inside. Inside the forest, she soon finds out that this whole scenario is probably a trap and that she's doing exactly as they expect her to. In order to be one step ahead of them, Rubi activates her early. However, her mode of power up doesn't last for long as soon after starting to fight, Chimaira gets transformed into Demon Chimaira. Instead of the vest, she wears a bright red colored corset, that is tied together by white colored cords. She wears a black colored blouse and puffy sleeves, which, however, don't cover her shoulders. She has a blue ribbon, tied to a small flower, attached to each of the end puffy sleeves, which each consist of a bright pink colored frill. Instead of one red colored skirt like layer, she now wears two skirt-like layers that are attached to the end of the corset. The first layer has a slight darker shade than the corset, while the second layer is white colored. She wears her dark red pants and simple brown colored boots. These boots also have brighter colored folds and a red crystal attached to the center of the folds. Chimaira wears dark red colored gloves. Trivia *Due to the loss of her voice, Guardian Angel Aurorae was the only angel who didn't have a changed intro speech. **Some suspect that if Aurorae had had the ability to speak, she had introduced herself as the "Angel of the Vast Ocean". References Category:Transformations